


Defining courage

by SolarNexus



Series: Tales of the heros [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Father daughter quality time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarNexus/pseuds/SolarNexus
Summary: In which Lydia asks how her father saved hyrule with no memories and also spends time with him.
Series: Tales of the heros [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079582
Kudos: 3





	Defining courage

**Author's Note:**

> We finally get quality father daughter time!
> 
> No note for this one   
> So enjoy!

Throughout her adventure on learning about her ancestors, Lydia had been told about what the previous heros were like. But, Lydia never asked her dad what he thought it was like to be the holder of the triforce of courage. 

'Hey mum? Where's dad?' 

"Hm? He's out at the stables. I think he mentioned he was at the river stable?" Zelda said, closing the book she was currently reading and glanced up to Lydia, "Why?" 

'I just wanted to ask dad what it's like to be the holder of the triforce of courage' 

"Are you still doing that thing the statues asked you to do?" 

'Yep. Although i think im starting to understand now' 

"That's always a good thing Lydia. Go take phantom and see if your father's still at the stable" A nod left lydia, grabbing her cape and satchel and walked out the hateno home and over to the small two horse stall, grabbed an apple from the tree and walked over to the massive black and orange maned horse, a few clicks left Lydia's mouth and the horse snuffed before looking over to the hylian. 

'Heya phantom. Wanna go for a ride?' a whinney left phantom, nodding his head before nuzzling Lydia's hand, snatching the apple from her and a soft laugh left her, led phantom out the stall and climbed on top of him. 

"hyah!" 

****

It was that long a ride, Phantom had loved going at high speed in a straight line and lydia had loved jumping off him and gliding and eventually, they arrive at riverside stable to see her dad, trouserless and in the river catching fish. 

That sight was…. **never** leaving her eyes. A nicker left phantom, a loud snort swiftly leaving from him and link glanced up to see Lydia and jumped 

'lydia-! Don't look!' 

'...bit late for that dad.' a deadpan look came to Lydia's face, climbing off phantom and led him to the side of the river so he could drink. 

'Mum said you'd be here' Lydia signed out, pulling her boots off, rolled her trousers up and waded into the river, snatching a bass up and placed it into the fish bag. 

"She did hm? So, tell me young daughter of mine-" 

"Dad im 19!"

"Still young" Link hummed out, grabbing yet another fish. 

"Whatever. I just…dad?

Why did you go and fight ganon? Even without your memories?" Link paused and glanced over to Lydia, a small frown on his face

"Well…Hyrule was in trouble and…i just knew that everyone needed to be saved" Link said, giving a small shrug. 

"huh…" Lydia pulled her journal out and jotted down what her dad said and a small laugh left link 

"Lydia, are you still doing that adventure the statues set for you?" 

"....maybe?" Link laughed harder and a small whine left Lydia, "Dad stop laughing!" 

"im sorry im sorry- but, to answer your question in full. 

Even when i woke up from the shrine of resurrection, even if i had no memories i…i still felt this strong urge to stop the calamity and help everyone. To save Zelda.." Lydia nodded, Writing down what her dad said word for word. 

"so… Even when your memories were lost to you… You still wanted to save everyone? Is that because you had courage?" 

"hm.." Link tapped his chin in thought and replied to Lydia's question with a question of his own, "What do  **you** think Courage is, Lydia?" 

"me? Ah...from what i got from midna and Skully-" 

"no no." Link held his hand up, stopping lydia mid sentence, "I want  **your** definition of what courage is. No one elses." 

"oh…well…" Lydia frowned, "i guess…if i have to define it…you have to have a lack of self preservation" Lydia stated, a small yet sheepish laugh left link and he rubbed the back of his head.

"w-well…thats…that's not a trait of courage Lydia" 

"....but you fling yourself at lizalfos and octorocks when given the chance" 

"Okay yes but thats a me thing" 

"...dad i fling myself at lynels on the daily. that's not a you thing" Lydia stated, crossing her arms and Link went silent, lips pulled into a thin line and looked at his daughter. 

"Okay so, we're gonna have a  **talk** about that. But self preservation - or lack thereof, is not a trait of the triforce" 

"Are you sure?" Lydia teased 

"Very. Try again" Link said and Lydia tapped her chin in thought. 

What makes someone courageous…what makes….someone…

"They go head first into danger. They're brave. Headstrong. And  **they know** that its dangerous but they even if they're scared they try and do whatever they can to stop whats going on" Lydia stated and she saw her dad grin. Did she get it right? 

"well, i think you just described what it means to be courageous lydia" Link ruffled lydias hair and a small whine left the young hylian

"Dad you're gonna ruin my hair!" 

***

'Dad?' The sun had began to set by the time they packed up. Right now, the two were heading back to hateno. 

'Yes Lydia?' Lydia's hold on phantoms reins tightened 

'...do you..do you think i can be a good as hero as you? Even with the powers of a sage?' 

'Oh Lydia…you already proved yourself as a hero. Don't doubt yourself. You helped us when me and your mother thought all was lost. 

We're not as young as you or your brother anymore. 

And Goddess above..Lydia, you and Loren work so beautifully together! He may be Hylia's vessel, but he's strong. And with you as his knight, i know that even after me and your mother are gone, you two will protect hyrule for as long as you two breath.'

'With the champions of course' Lydia stated

'Oh of course. But seriously Lydia. Even if the myths are true or not…im not sure myself but, if they are. 

Im sure the links of the past will be so  **proud** of their successor. I know i am' a small smile came to Lydia's face, the master sword giving a small chirp on Lydia's back and a small laugh left link

'See? Even the sword agrees with me. You don't have to worry about if you're a good hero or not. Just be  **you** . And even if you lose your memories, your heart will lead you true' 

'is that what you did? Let your heart lead?' Lydia asked 

'I had to. I was so confused and so scared that i didn't know what else to do...the good thing is, you'll never be alone Lydia, you'll have your friends and family there for you when you need them.' Lydia let a small nod out. 

In some aspects, she's  **lucky** to have people around her. Her dad…he had to venture across hyrule on his own..she couldn't imagine how hard that must've been on him.. 

Epona and Phantom slowed to a stop and Link motioned for Lydia to follow him through the fort, which she did. 

'Lydia. What you need to realise is that  **everyone** is born with courage in their hearts. What you do with it is your own destiny and not the plan of the goddesses' A small frown came to lydias face

'but- Hylia chose me to be the hero?' 

'Because you're my daughter, the triforce of courage is tied to you as it was to me and Loren is tied to the triforce of wisdom' 

'That doesn't make any sense! Its always a link and always a zelda! Why has it changed now?' Lydia signed out, glancing to the graveyard of guardians 

'times change, so does rules. And i think Hylia thought it was time to break that rule of, a link and zelda are always the heros. 

Thats my theory anyway. I wouldn't think on it too much Lydia' Link replied with, climbing on top of a guardian, pulling a cog out from the guardians head. Lydia let a small nod out, grabbing her journal and began to write down what her father said

'I think i understand now? You're born with courage and you're the decider of your own fate - if you don't have a triforce tethered to you that is. 

You can either lead a simple life and ignore that courage inside you, or, you take matters into your own hands and help in any way you can, and protect as many people as possible. 

Yet people who follow their heart, know what the danger is. And know that they could die against an enemy. 

Courage also means you're brave enough to go out on adventures, brave enough to learn about things around you…did i get that right?'

'i think you did. There's no one real definition as to what courage is. But i think that one is the best by far.' A smile came to links face and ruffled Lydias hair again. 

'C'mon. Lets get going, your mother is gonna think we floated down the river if we don't get back soon' a small giggle escaped lydia, pocketing her journal and climbed back onto phantom. 

Lydia  **still** doesn't understand why she was chosen to bear the triforce but..she was more at ease now. And though she may not understand, she knows that she's always had courage in her. 

And as long as she remembers  **that** , she wouldn't have to second guess herself anymore. 

'Dad? I think i want Loren to come on an adventure with me' 

'Yeah?' 

'mhm. I'm thinking of taking Loren to the ruins in faron. He's been big on archeology suddenly and i think he'd have a field day! Plus…he hasn't actually ventured out to any of the springs and he needs to do that' A laugh left link and shook his head slightly. 

'You're terrible. But let me know when you plan on going so i can tag along' a small nod left Lydia, leaning back on phantom so she could pull her journal out and write one last thing out

_ 'after speaking with father, I've come to an understanding. And…i don't have to second guess myself.  _

_ If i let my heart lead me true, I'll always go to a new adventure.  _

_ Speaking of adventure, I'll be taking Loren to the zonai ruins in Faron. We've had a running theory that the zonai are in hiding. Much like the koroks who can't be seen.  _

_ What if the zonai made themselves spirits that can't be seen unless someone worthy comes along?  _

_ I've only been to the ruins once but, i want to solve this mystery with Loren. A brother sister adventure! I think that's long overdue don't you think?' _


End file.
